If I Could Make Him Go To The Park
by Maph
Summary: Amaimon is desperate for attention, so he attempts to drag his brother to the park, but he gets turned down. Will he ever get to go to the park with his brother? Amaimon x Mephisto, nothing too extreme this time. Enjoy!


THE PARK:

Amaimon X Mephisto

_Author's Note: :'( The goal with this one was to get a deeper connection with Amaimon, I guess. I feel like, as a really unemotional person, there's a lot he's hiding. This was supposed to be shorter, but whatever... These four stories were fun, so alas, after this I will be publishing the 'crack version' of all these stories. Enjoy the fourth yaoi between everyone's FAVORITE YAOI COUPLE EVEEVEREVEVEVREVEVR! Well, they're my OTP but maybe not yours. On to de story!_

* * *

**AMAIMON'S **POV:

There's this place my brother told me of once, he'd taken a few girls there because it was rather beautiful. It was along a trail, the trail led to a waterfall, and it was most beautiful in the summer. I knew of beautiful places, but I'd never taken anyone to them. I considered taking Brother to the one I was in at the moment. It was most beautiful in autumn, it was a forest that had never been touched by humans, and I liked it that way.

I glanced up as a few leaves were gently flowing to the ground, the leaves were so pretty. The combination of golden, amber and red was simply awing. I didn't often think about others, maybe I was becoming soft from being in Assiah. All the humans have a sense of 'right' and 'wrong', they were like guidelines and rules, but instead most humans seemed to call them "morals." I sighed, for being such simple creatures, humans were so complex. I got up from under the tree I had chosen to rest under and brushed the leaves off my clothes. The beauty was nice, but it wouldn't last forever. It was late fall after all, I held out my hand, and accordingly, a leaf of all three colors landed in my hand. Beauty was an easy thing to have right? Even if only for a moment?

I squeezed my hand into a fist and crushed leaf. Aren't demons disgusting though? What if demons could be beautiful? I shook my head, why am I even thinking about beauty? I dropped the bits of leaf to the ground and looked up, the sky was clear, a wonderful day that showed no signs of bad weather. It would be a great time to go and invite Brother here... He would enjoy and respect the beauty, at least, I'm sure he would.

I sat up and shook the leaves off my jacket before putting it on, if I wanted to show to show him, it would have to be now. I brushed the leaves off my hair as flipped my legs to actually get up. I walked away from the bench I had been laying on and headed back to Brother's office.

As soon as I opened the door I dropped the plan on his head, even though I knew there was a good chance of him turning me down. It was a kind of weird thing to ask for, and he had been busy lately, but I still figured it was worth asking. It's not like it'd take very long...

"Brother, I'd like to take you to this place. It's really nice, and today it's nice so..." He turned with an eyebrow raised. Then he smiled pleasantly,

"You know I'd love to, Amaimon. But I have a lot of work to do, and so, I must decline." I frowned, of course...

"Fine." I said quickly, but still disappointed, I wandered out of the office. An unfamiliar feeling was weaseling it's way through me, and I didn't like that. I didn't care much with emotions, even though I was more than capable of feeling. I guess you could say I didn't like feeling emotions, so I ignored them. By now my teeth were grit together, I tried to ignore this feeling... But what Brother had said kept making me feel this way...

Now I had stormed my way over to a forest, I had been walking pretty fast. I didn't understand why Brother had so much work that he couldn't spend anytime with me? Was it because he was so busy trying to make our youngest brother into a weapon? But even so, he should be able to spend some time with me! Was I just not important! Was that the case! I had my hands squeezed tight into fists, and before I realized it, I had punched a tree in front of me in half. Oops... Hmm, but I don't feel guilty. Maybe I'll just hit this tree, and then this one... On que, I was busting tree after tree in half. It was somehow releasing the energy from this emotion, and making me go berserk.

I finally stopped in a self-made clearing of emptiness, it was comforting in an odd way. At least I was tired now, so I let myself fall back; above me it was no longer peaceful and happy with sun, it was dreary grey and sad with rain. It speckled my face with warm wetness, and it slightly irritated me. That feeling from before had broken into something more familiar, sorrow.

Sorrow was such a draining emotion, I wanted to forget it, but I couldn't. It was a feeling of worthlessness and anguish, or were those other emotions? I couldn't tell. It felt kind of cold now, and I put my arms around myself and sat up slightly. I didn't understand why I didn't have his attention more often, or even why I wanted it in the first place. Maybe I was being possessive, but I wanted him to spend every second, every minute and every hour with me. I wanted him to pay attention to me and play with me. I raised my head when I heard something,

"Amaimon, can you explain why True Cross's trees are split in half in a trail that leads to you? Having another temper-tantrum, aye?" Brother was standing before me with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. It was ironic that I took him serious, despite his clownish appearance, his expression made me take him serious though. I said nothing, it's not like I had anything to say to him.

"Why can't you spend more time with me?" I said finally. The question seem to take him by surprise, but he didn't stay like that for too long.

"I've told you before, my work in Assiah keeps me busy. I'm also trying to train our little brother to make him into a weapon against Satan, so there's never a lot of time to spend with you." I scowled,

"Am I less important than that Rin boy? Or your work?" I muttered and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow,

"Do I detect a tone of jealously?" I pulled my head up and snapped,

"Why would I be jealous of someone so weak!" I then relaxed slightly, "You didn't answer my question." Brother chuckled slightly.

"Did my little brother grow a pear while I was gone? You've never acted like this before. As for my answer, well, yes. Unfortunately, I have to stop Satan, so that takes priory over your attention span. But you're certainly better than paperwork." I was glad he was honest, but I couldn't say I liked the answer. I mean, me being better than a few pieces of paper was kind of a given, but I wasn't as important as Rin.

"I understand." I mumbled and refused to look at him, I figured I would rebel a little. He seemed to not like a little rebel,

"Now let's go back, it's cold and sprinkling, so let's go." He leaned forward and held out his hand. I rejected it, not even acknowledging him. What was he going to do? Yell at me?

"Don't be such an ass." He said suddenly, "Get up." I still did nothing. I kind of liked this, it was like pay back.

"If you don't get up I'll leave you here alone." He said, deathly serious. When I again didn't respond, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up rather roughly.

"Just leave me here and take care of your super important paperwork!" I roared and slapped away his grasp. Brother sighed and frowned at me,

"Something must really be bothering you. Care to explain?" I scowled and promptly turned around and crossed my arms.

"You don't even care about me, so what does it matter?" Brother grabbed my shoulder,

"I never said that I didn't care about you. I just said that I don't have to worry about you." He groaned, "I suppose if you really want to, I'll go to that place with you tomorrow, but it's too late for today." I turned somewhat, I felt my face go red,

"Then, pinkie promise me..." I said stubbornly and stuck out my pinkie. He raised an eyebrow, I couldn't tell why, but I think it was a rather immature thing to do.

"Fine." He said and we shook pinkies. "Now let's go back, you arrogant demon." I would've argued, but now that I was going to get what I wanted I figured there was no point in that. A smirk crossed my face, but I wasn't done being stubborn yet.

"Carry me back." I said simply and turned to him.

"You better be joking." Brother said, clearly amused.

"You heard me, carry me, or else I break more of the trees here." When I said it like that, he couldn't turn me down. Brother gave another sigh, but then lifted me up. I smiled in victory and moved as close as possible to him.

"Don't you go getting too comfortable, I'm not going to carry you the whole way." I stared up at him.

"Don't ruin it for me. And if that's what you say, then I'll come back and wreck the forest." He glared at me with irritation and confusion,

"You're the King of Earth, why would you destroy trees? Wouldn't that make your whole title an oxymoron?" I tilted my head, I had never heard of such a thing, let alone know what it meant.

"What's an oxymoron?" He sighed,

"Never mind. Put your hands on my shoulders, it's easier to carry you like that." I hadn't realized it before, but I believed the way Brother was carrying me was called bridal-style, which made me feel embarrassed. At the same time, it was perfectly nice. I found myself just staring at him, maybe in a creepy way, but I never realized how handsome Brother was before then. I didn't get a lot of time to question my feeling of affection, or my feelings of love and gooey stuff like that, but my feelings for my brother were somewhere in there. I couldn't deny the attraction I felt for him, even if it wasn't normal, it wasn't like there were a lot of people I knew and talked with. I didn't have friends in Assiah.

"Alright, let go of me now." Brother said, pulling me from my thoughts. I dug my claws into his shoulders to emphasize my rebelling. "If you ruin my clothes, I'll punish you and make you buy me new ones." I stared at him.

"Please." I said to him quickly and looked pleadingly at him. He grabbed me and began attempting to pull me away from his body, but I refused to budge.

"You're so stubborn some times..." Brother muttered and continued walking, letting me stay clung to him.

When we finally got back, it was rather uneventful, and boring. Just in case you didn't understand before, it was boring. Boring, boring, boring... I stared at Brother fill out paperwork until 11. He finally went to bed, and told me to go to bed too, but I just wanted to have the next day already.

As the hours ticked by, I didn't feel any different, I popped outside at least twice an hour and played my brother's video games. I was becoming bored with all of this though, and by now it was only 3. I still had five hours, I was only half way through.

I sat up from the couch, which was littered with crumbs, candy wrappers, empty soda cans, pillows, a blanket and a controller. Now the moonlight was pouring in from Brother's windows and flooded the whole room in a white, ghostly light. I grumbled as I sat up, I had a headache from all of the screen watching, I had been bettering myself at Brother's favorite game. I still wasn't much better, video games would never be a strength for me. I had an ongoing score with it: 50 wins to 152 losses, a total of 202 games. I really needed more hobbies.

I stood up and stretched, a few things popping that probably shouldn't have. I fell forward and smacked the floor, it didn't hurt too bad, but I worried I had woken up my brother, which would've been a bad thing. I waited on the floor, waiting for Brother to kill me. It never happened though... I cautiously got up, and then went back to the couch to keep thinking about what I had been earlier.

There was always this sense of curiosity that got the better part of me, it usually got me in trouble, but even so, I wanted to know about everything. I wanted to know why everyone thought Rin was so special. I wanted to know why Brother was so busy. I wanted to know why I always felt so conflicted now. I wanted to know everything. While I thought on that, I always found myself going to a different question, what was I to Mephisto? Was I a tool to achieve his goal, or did he care about me?

I yawned, and slightly dozed off, the last thing I saw was one of Brother's clocks reading 5 a.m. ...

I woke up to sunlight hitting my face, a rather unpleasant amount of sunlight. I opened my eyes with a daze, someone was standing over me...

"Finally awake? I was waiting for you to wake up." I rubbed my eyes, yawned, and rubbed my eyes again. I heard him chuckle,

"You must have not have slept at all last night. You look like a mess, Amaimon." I mumbled a retort, but it was too quiet for him to hear.

"Let's just go, Brother..." Brother chuckled, and said,

"As long as you're up to it." I got up and stumbled slightly, directly into him. I glanced up at him, he was staring down at me in mild amusement. I felt my face get hot, very hot, what was it with that face...? I moved back slightly,

"Sorry." I grumbled and went over to put on my jacket and put on my boots, I didn't wait for his answer, I was too worried it would be bad.

"I could always carry you if you get tired." Brother offered as he went by the door where I was, a small smile on his face. Unfortunately, with his tone, I couldn't tell whether or not he was kidding or being for real. I raised an eyebrow at him,

"Are you joking? Or can I?" His eyes flashed in great amusement,

"Of course I'm joking!" He burst out laughing, I glared at him and opened the door, unamused with his laughing. He of all people knew that I didn't like being laughed at.

We made our way over to the place, which I decided was a form of park and forest... It just happened to have a bench and lead off one of the trails, so I guess it was just an undescribable place. I didn't say anything to Brother the whole time, and he said nothing to me, it was peace and quiet. The whole time I felt exhausted, perhaps the first thing I'd do as soon as we got there would be to take a nap.

As we entered the clearing I turned expectantly to him, he was looking around and nodding in agreement.

"It's quite the place, Amaimon." He spoke honestly, and stared at me. I then went over and plopped on one half of the bench, leaving him the other half. Brother got the idea, and sat down next to me. It was quiet here, and the gentle sound of ruffling leaves was all the sound you needed. Brother leaned back,

"How did you find this place?" I yawned softly,

"I was out looking around and touring the world, how wouldn't I find it." He nodded, a leaf fell on his head, but he didn't seem to notice. I however, found it funny, so I was snickering at him.

"Is something amusing, boy?" Brother asked, speaking softly, but still being direct.

"There's a leaf on your head." He raised an eyebrow and then sighed,

"Well there's three on your head." I gasped and quickly shook them off my head. He laughed at me again, so I crossed my arms and avoided his glance. I also had an overwhelming sense to do something... I wanted to do something that would prove I liked Brother and that I'd be able to tell if he liked me back, but that wasn't possible without possibly becoming embarrassed.

I contemplated a plan, I figured kissing him would work, but I wasn't going to kiss him on the mouth, just on the side of his face, like his cheek, that would be easier. I glanced at him, he was looking up at all of the trees and colors, he even reached up and held a bronze leaf in his fingertips. I watched curiously, slightly moving closer, but being nonchalant about it.

As soon as I was close enough I leaned to the side of his face, biting my lip before kissing his cheek. I quickly pulled away, dreading to be refused, but it never came.

"Amaimon, did you just..." Brother said in an odd tone while rubbing the side of his face I kissed. I stared at my hands, which were fixed hard on my kneecaps.

Suddenly, he was holding me tightly, it was a major hug. I couldn't believe it.

"I understand if you don't say anything, so just relax. I understand if your lonely, so we'll spend more time together too. As for now, just take a nap, idiot." His voice was soft and comforting, so it was easy to relax. I leaned back and turned slightly so I was leaning against him.

"Thank you, Brother." I said, and then mumbled, "Sorry..." He seemed to understand as I drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome, little brother."


End file.
